Just A Step To Far, In The Wrong Direction (Kyoya x Tamaki)
by TheSexyFemaleDude
Summary: When Tamaki messes up big time, it ruins everything. Will Kyoya ever be able to forgive him?
1. That Idiot

Kyoya's POV

That idiot! I feel the boiling hot liquid slip off my laptop and on to the crotch of my black uniform slacks. Then quickly, I up at my tea soaked black laptop, desperately trying to salvage it's hard wired corpse from it's impending red soaked death. The screen glitches out frantically for about a minute, then turns a deep, hollow pitch black. The streams of slow, thin smoke rise from the once working keys. Though none of the scorching tea landed on my face, it burns. Like the computer smoke is coming out of my ears, why does it burn. Never mind. That jackass!

I bolt up from my once sitting position to see the surprised and scared looks on the guest's faces. They stare at me like some elephant in the room that finally made a noise. How surprised will they be when the elephant shows it's tusks. My crotch is burning from the pomegranate tea that was specially made for our " glorious and graceful " king of the host club. Oh how graceful is he while I pin him up against the pillar and pull on his tie, hard. The skin around his throat begins to clench as he is forced to look directly into my enraged face. I don't care anymore. I don't care if my dad hurts me for this. I don't care about this, pathetic club. I don't care he is my friend, or more than that. I don't care that he is our king. Now, I wouldn't care if he's the bloody emperor! For once, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, that has endured all of his shit over the 3 years I've known him.

" You little! Do you know what was on that laptop! Every single report I've ever done for this club!" I see him slowly choking, his face beginning to turn paler than normal. Only I could notice this subtle change from cream to ivory, but the blood coursing through my veins is crimson and burning as I'm inclined to choke him. How...HOW COULD HE DO THIS! " You blond dumbass!" I pull even tighter on his tie, in rage and frustration. The light hue of purple that matchs his eye begin to dot his pale, pale lips as I let go of his make shift noose. He drops to the cold floor, landing in a puddle of pomegranate tea. Getting his nice, white under shirt red and blotchy, it almost looks like blood. I lean down to his level, my curiosity of his safety taking over my body. I look him in the eyes, his beautifully purple, tear soaked eyes, how could I...how could he... NOT NOW KYOYA! I think to myself. Then snap back to my reality. Whispering, I frantically proclaim. "You are gonna pay for this Tamaki Suoh." I clench my fist and raise myself back up. Careful not to shake with my passing steps, I start walking out the music room.

"K-kyoya-a?" I hear a faint, shrill voice. Obviously Tamaki's. I refuse to turn back and look at him. How could he just throw all of that away. " I-if it means anything-" He starts to say. I hear his puddle sloshing, as he slides to his knees, gasping weakly for air. He smileing. I know he is, he's always damn smiling. " I-I'm sorry-" A large splash is heard behind me as I assume he fainted and fell face first into the wasted tea. Waisted tea, waisted time.

I walk onward, parting my way is the sea of mortified faces of the guests in the club. Damn, I didn't even think about them. I was too caught up in my own furies. I turn around real quick and face the distressed ladies, and I mentally sigh. Lets just get this over with. " Mori, call an ambulance. Hikaru and Karou, please help our guests get over this traumatic experience. Honey, j-just go eat some cake." I then turn around again and walk out. My eye's burn more. That idiot will pay.


	2. Ashamed

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Tamaki's POVbr /br / When I said I was sorry, I meant it. But not just for the tea. I was sorry being so annoying all the time. I was sorry for being so inconsiderate. I was sorry always hiding behind him and leaving him to do the work. I was sorry for always dumping my problems onto him. I was sorry for always dragging him into everything. I was sorry for his dad forcing him to be my friend for months. I was sorry I made him join this host club. I was sorry his dad slapped him because of it. I was sorry for ruining our relationship. But, I was most sorry for by far, my most idiotic mistake. For breaking up with him. But I did what I had to / br / When I started showing Kyoya my affections for him, it was great. We hung out with each other all the time. He would always casually bump his hand against mine, almost like a mistake. I loved the feel of his touch. The way his glasses shimmered and how his pale face crept into an irritated smiles when I would poke them. How his jet black hair that looked so untouchable, felt so soft as I ran my fingers through it. His sides, comforting as I would wrap my arms around them. Burring my head in his chest like it was my house, I had never felt more at home. When he would whisper the syllables of my name, the world around would come to a stop. And in that moment, that beautiful moment, we were the only people to exist in the entire / br / Of course we had to keep this a secret. If our families were to find out about us, surly we would be disowned. Or worse, forbidden to see each other. I couldn't bear the thought of not being with him, so we kept ourselves in the dark. In public we were to act as friends, never showing any affection no matter how tempting, or it could be the last time we ever do. I began sleeping over at his house more often. His father was never home and neither where is siblings. It was a place we could be alone together, and every moment of it was /br / Don't think we did anything inappropriate, he was always really considerate of me not wanting that. He was so sweet, always asking if this or that was ok. No hands were misguided or lips misplaced without him first asking if it was alright. I never told him to do it, he just did. And I loved it, he was so patient. When I stayed at his house once I had a nightmare, and I was horrified. I still remember that night /br / I was standing on an open field. There was a red and white checker boarded blanket on the floor with a wicker basket on it. Plastic plates were set out and so elegantly placed next to embroidered napkins. The sun and clear sky shone through the cracks of the branches in the large tree that so discreetly held the little scene in it's shade. Casual breezes flew through the leaves and dotted the blanket with shades of green that were so precious. To my surprise, I turn to see Kyoya standing directly behind me, in a black suit and tie. I jump when I finally notice him and look at him, still lightly stunned from the minor shock. br /br / " Hey Kyoya~ Whats all of this? " I said looking back at the perfect little scene, tucked behind the green grass. Suddenly the world turns darker, the grass wilts and once clear sky turns gray and red. The blanket is festered with black mold and plates worn, scattered about at random. I'm forced into the ground on impact that turns to cold gray cement. I hold my face, tears beginning to bubble up to the surface of my eyes. ' D-Did he just h-hit me... ' br /br / " It's over you piece of shit. " I hear him say. His voice is so cold, so stone like. I turn to look up at his face, the face that had loved me and said my name with such admiration was now one of a twisted smile. As if he enjoyed this, is he enjoying this... br /br / A swift kick is delivered to my abdomen as I try to get up, forcing me back to the cold hard ground. That twisted grin of a devil is still on his face, how could his face do that... that beautiful face that I buried mine into now looks down on me in pain. And laughs. He's laughing. Laughing at my patheticness, as I'm huddled in a ball crying and screaming. The laughing pierces my ears like knives as my head is drilled further and further into my knees. Why...why Kyoya...br /br / I wake up screaming in a panic, breathing heavily and crying I am frightened to see Kyoya's silhouette at the foot of my bed. I duck down into the sheets and cry. ' No more... Please... 'br /br / " Tamaki. " He says, his voice isn't cold anymore. It concerned, worried even. His normally flat voice is resonating through with concern. For me. I look up at him, there is no black suit and tie. There is no devils glint. There is no twisted grin. There is only his pale face, stricken with worry as he looks back at my tear dotted cheeks. He comes around to the side and puts his arms around me, there so warm. I can't stop crying, so I burry my head in his chest and listen to his heart beat. It's so fast, and he's panting. Did he run all the way over here from across the house? We stay like this for several minutes, my tears drenching his shirt until I reclaim my calmness and can speak. He stroked my back soothingly as I told him about the horrible nightmare, barely being able to form phrases past the shaking terror in my voice. br / br / When I finished, there was a moment of silence. I felt his heart beat slow down, and his hands stop. Then tremble. I look up to see his pale face, his calm aura also issuing equal parts distress. He cupped my face in his hands, his soft warm hands and held it in front of his. " Forgive me. " He said. Then brought his face to mine and pressed our lips together. I did not resist. We kissed for the first time that night, I felt my lips perfectly fitting with his as their imprint stayed for several days after. Holding my cheeks so gingerly, he slipped away and looked deep into my eyes. " I will never leave you Tamaki, ever. I promise you that. " His words filled me with happiness and sympathy and compassion. He moved one of his hands through my cheek and past my hair. I placed a hand to it and rested my face on /br / " I love you Kyoya. " I say. He looks back at me and smiles. I love him, and I love his smile. I will do anything to keep that beautiful smile on his face. br /br / Afterwards, he held me all night long. Protecting me, he was my dream catcher. Stood guard for me all night as I lay safe in the arms of the man who loved me. br /br / I woke up to see him, not move his arms an inch as his head lay against the pillows. Eye lids closed and hair slightly ruffled, he looked so peaceful. My knight was here for me the whole night, and from that moment, I thought the rest of my life. br /br / After that night, our passions only grew and we became inseparable. Discretely holding hands and passing notes in class. He would pull me aside and we would sneak into the janitors closet next to the host club. He would hold me and tell me I was the most beautiful man he'd ever known, lean down, and kiss me lightly. I loved every second of it. It was great, but like everything great. It had to end at some / br / Yesterday, I was going to my locker. It was late at the school, I had to stay because one of the guest had fallen asleep and I watched over her untill she woke up and I sent her home. Upon unlocking, a white letter slipped out. The back was blank and the lip was sealed with a sticker. I opened, it thinking it was another love note. br / br / Inside was a piece of paper, written on it was my fathers and Kyoya's fathers phone numbers. Below it read, /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'comic sans ms';"Your little game of homo is done host king. Below you'll find attached photos of you and Kyoya. If you would like them to stay between us and kept from being sent to the numbers listed above, I would suggest you stay away from each other. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" I look down to see a single photograph, and I couldn't be more mortified. A tear escapes my eye and rolls down my quivering cheek, as I stare the birds eye view picture of our first kiss. I sink to my knees in the dark, the school's hallway echoing my collapsing limbs. ' This can't be happening... this can't be real...'br /br / The next morning, I avoided Kyoya entirely.I couldn't look at him. Didn't read the notes he'd passed and walked farther ahead than him to keep away contact. I'm so sorry Kyoya. Before the club opened, span style="font-size: 1em;"I did what I had to do... I asked out one of the girls who frequently attended the club, and everyone bought it. And so does she. I couldn't tell Kyoya, I didn't know how I could... Her and I became /spanofficialspan style="font-size: 1em;" before the club opened today. She agreed to be my girlfriend /spanalmostspan style="font-size: 1em;" style="font-size: 1em;" So, I was showing off for our spy. I /spanflauntedspan style="font-size: 1em;" it, using it to my likeness like the selfish jackass Kyoya knows I am. I completely forgot about him for a while, I was so wrapped in my persona. I was bringing her my favorite tea to taste./spanbr /br / On my way back with the tray,span style="font-size: 1em;" I looked over at Kyoya on his laptop, he pushed his glasses up and I saw his eyes. His steal gray eyes that I had never seen shed a tear, were red and puffy. As if he had been crying. I made him cry... Then, I tripped over my own feet, not paying attention, the tray was cast in the direction I was staring. And /spanspilledspan style="font-size: 1em;" tea soaked the already sorrowed man./spanbr /br / span style="font-size: 1em;" I woke up half an hour later, covered in the tea I had spilled. I hear the blurred sound of /spansirens as I see a man in a black suit in the corner. span style="font-size: 1em;"My nightmare was coming true./span/p 


End file.
